A conventional rolling bearing described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-196691 is a means for supporting a crank shaft or the like of an automobile engine in order to solve a sudden increase in rotational torque thereof when a misalignment equal to or larger than an inclination angle allowed in the bearing occurs, the misalignment being caused by an installation defect or the like due to machining accuracy of an engine housing thereof. This rolling bearing is a rolling bearing in which rolling elements are arranged between respective orbital planes formed on an outer peripheral surface of an inner member and an inner peripheral surface of an outer member, and that is usable in a state where shaft centers of an inner member thereof and an outer member thereof are inclined from each other by 0.1 [deg] or more when radial load is applied thereto. A radial clearance Δ [mm] thereof is in a relation of dm×10−3<Δ<2dm×10−3 when a pitch diameter thereof is dm [mm].